Sobredosis Crucial
by PonchedeFrutaz
Summary: Soy Alcoholico, eh tenido sobredosis mas no eh matado a nadie, no me temas por favor..  “..no basta decirlo Shaoran, júrame que eres inocente” ¿Dices la verdad? ¿Como? Si no sabes ni que pasó...Toda accion tiene una causa y un momento de arrepentimiento


_Hola: _

_No eh escrito otra historia desde el 2005 ¡Pueden creer eso! En fín… eh pasado por varios nick's jajaja Atena Asamiya… am… Sakurely y podran encontrarme como miss rene… pero en fín espero lean esta historia y les paresca interesante… uff… ah y no escribo en mi otra cuenta por que eh olvidado mi contraseña TT_

_**Summary¿Egoísta¿Yo? Me señalan como un asesino…**__** no eh matado a nadie, no temas por favor. Te amo… pero no debimos conocernos así. "Di que me amas Shaoran, júrame que eres inocente" **_**¿Qué sucede cuando no recuerdas nada de la ultima vez que tomaste de mas? **_**"Soy Drogadicto y Alcohólico y tu la mujer mas pura que eh conocido"**_

**_&_**

Su rostro lucia demasiado cansado, el alcohol acentuaba sus ojeras y el abuso de medicamentos aumentaba una extraña adicción. Asomó su rostro hacia el pasillo sin notar presencia de nadie, a duras penas pudo abrir a su totalidad normal sus ojos, sus pupilas aun se encontraban dilatadas y lo que alguna vez fue de color blanco se encontraba atacado por notables venas rojas (suspiró) toda la habitación le daba vueltas y lo poco que podía recordar (cuando urgentemente se pedía a si mismo) era que todas las semanas había tenido la misma imagen de su alrededor. Se puso de pie balanceándose hacía el escritorio, abrió lentamente el cajón viendo borrosamente aquella arma plateada, aquel brillo se reflejaba en su mirada chocolate, y de aquellos labios resecos se formuló una sonrisa, aun contra su voluntad se mantuvo en pie, caminó lentamente a la entrada, sabía que no podía salir de allí, cualquiera le miraría y llamaría a la policía… pero era de recordar que su sentido común se encontraba igual de ebrio o quizás en ese momento ya no existía…

**- Shaoran, se que estas allí por favor contesta el teléfono ¿A dónde te has metido? Tu esposa dio a luz a un hermoso niño… escucha, se de los rumores y del pleito que tuviste hace unas semanas, tómalo con calma no cometas locuras ¿si? Wein no deja entrar a nadie, por dios Shaoran responde… -**

Se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta, por mas que su subconsciente quería analizar aquella voz chillona, no podía siquiera recordar de quien se trataba, era como si… como si otra persona se apoderada de él. El departamento tenía las habitaciones necesarias, no era ni lujoso ni grande, un departamento de solteros común y corriente. Abrió el baño de la habitación tomando otro bote de tranquilizantes, tomando las pastillas (las cuales no eran muchas) se dejó caer en aquella cómoda cama, miró la botella en el buró, ya no había nada, ni una sola gota de alcohol…

- Señor – él hombre con el cabello totalmente blanco entró a al habitación - ¡Joven Shaoran! – gritó alarmado aventándose prácticamente a él

- ¡Creo que cuando doy una orden! Quiero que se cumpla –

El hombre salió de la habitación sin detener los gritos, cerró la puerta aun con lastima en su mirada. Cerró los ojos con tristeza escuchando la botella quebrarse casi a su espalda.

- Nadie lo entiende… lo tenía todo –

Se dejó caer en su cama sintiéndose realmente mareado, no sabía si era a causa del abuso de las pastillas o la causa del alcohol. Pero sus ojos rogaban un descanso que el concedió sin intentar lo contrario.

**Sobredosis Crucial**

**CAPITULO I**

**Escándalo en Tomoeda**

_- Parece que fue ayer cuando el heredero de empresas Li caminaba con el titulo al mejor empresario. Después de estar en vuelto en un escándalo amoroso. Llegó a su vida no solo un varón que pudo ser heredero de lo que alguna vez fue fortuna en la vida de los Li, solo que ahora no es dinero lo que forma parte del ex empresario Li Shaoran si no adicciones y no obstante se le relaciona como presunto sospechoso de un asesinato –_

- No puedo creer eso

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Li no solo esta en quiebra si no que es sospechoso de un asesinato –

- ¿Enserio? Sabes, es lo que no entiendo de aquellos que lo tienen todo, primero todo es fama y glamour, tienen todo para después no tener nada…

- ¿No tenías que entregar unos papeles hoy Sakura? – suspiró dándole fin al tema

La chica negó abrochando un poco la sudadera

- Iré a correr un rato ¿No vienes?

- No… tengo consulta – dijo con pesar levantando la tarjeta del seguro – suerte

No tardó mucho en llegar al parque y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr. Desde pequeña había sido amante de los deportes y últimamente su tiempo se había reducido a solo correr (con suerte) por las mañanas en el único parque que quedaba en Tokio. Por todas partes estaba el cotilleo del ex empresario Li. Y no es que no le fuera una noticia llamativa y triste, simplemente que no le impactaba ni mucho menos tenía tiempo para pensar en los problemas de los demás, alegando que tenía los suyos propios. Estaba contenta que solo tenía que asistir un día más a la escuela y podría volver a la casa de su padre.

- Te extrañare… la casa estará muy sola cuando te vallas – había sollozado Tomoyo, quien tenía que quedarse todo el verano sin tiempo para visitas al pequeño pueblo.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Tomó un poco de agua retomando su regreso a casa. Tenía que hacer las maletas, solo iría a dejar un par de papeles a la escuela y al fin libre.

- ¿Sabías que tu hermano llevara el caso? – Dijo asombrada Tomoyo al notar la presencia de su amiga en casa - ¡No lo puedo creer! No me habías dicho que tu familia era allegada a los Li…

- ¿Qué caso? Cual familia ¿De que hablas?

- ¡Vamos Sakura! Se dice que fue la prima a hablar con tu hermano, salió en las noticias, al parecer tu hermano a pedido libertad sobre vigilancia, en lo que se declara la sentencia, se a prolongado para dos meses, parece ser que hay mas sospechosos – maquinaba rápidamente mientras su amiga suspiraba

- Tomoyo ves demasiada Televisión. Pero respondiendo a tus preguntas, no me asombra que los Li tengan alguna relación con mi hermano pero yo de eso no se nada. Touya es un buen abogado y quizás se conoce con él de algún lado… ¿No crees? Y en segunda… estoy exhausta de mi vida como para acongojarme de los demás. – Mañana me iré después de la escuela, no creo encontrarte… pórtate bien. Llama cuando estés libre ¿OK?... ah – Tomoyo le miró con el control remoto en las manos – ya no mires tanta televisión o tendrás menopausia antes de tiempo.

1

Miraba las calles de Tomoeda con extrañes. Llevaba varios días sin beber, fumar o alguna otra case de droga. Su acompañante (quien era su abogado) mantenía sus manos recargadas en su portafolio y su mirada seria hacía el frente.

- Yo no lo hice –

El silenció se rompió. Aquel sonido incomodo que se formaba por lo cerrado que iba el automóvil había desaparecido por unos instantes

- ¿Me crees verdad?... Touya –

- Desde que te conozco has cometido tontería tras tontería Shaoran – El chico volvió su mirada a la ventana entristecido… la verdad no recordaba nada sobre aquella noche pero, el era incapaz de cometer algo así. Si, había cometido muchas tonterías en toda su corta vida pero entre sus ideales o ilegalidades nunca estaba la palabra acecinar – Eres un viejo amigo, te estimo y lo sabes. Eh sido yo el que me eh Touya lo sabía. Como también sabía que su madre no quería verle ni un pie en casa y que se le había prohibido acercarse a su esposa e hijo – Estabas drogado y ebrio… es lógico que no recuerdes nada… - prefirió guardar silencio y girar su mirada a la ventana de su lado

- Gracias por dejarme estar en casa de tu padre

- Es el único lugar que se me ah ocurrido para que estés tranquilo, no podrás salir – sentenció severamente – Wein esta muy preocupado por ti, vendré en un día o dos. Mi padre ah tenido que salir fuera del país, para cuando este de regreso ya se habrá celebrado tu juicio

- Soy inocente Touya – susurró reteniendo lagrimas de impotencia – debes creerme

Ambos hombres bajaron del automóvil dando gracias a Dios sobre el despiste de la prensa – Debo volver a Tokio – dijo sin cerrar el coche – Vamos, pasa – ambos entraran, Touya indico donde se encontraba cada cosa – hay suficiente despensa, no debes salir para NADA, no compliques mas las cosas, no tomes, no ingieras nada – rugió por lo bajo – Y por favor Shaoran, no cometas mas tonterías – Vendré mañana por la noche, tengo que finalizar un caso a las afueras de Tokio y no me es posible volver antes – diciendo esto se marcho entregándole sus llaves.

Entró a la habitación dándose una ducha, había anochecido y se sentía muy mal, necesitaba beber algo y no necesariamente agua. Se encontraba desesperado e inútil, había echado todo a perder, su vida y la vida de su familia… lo que con sudor había construido su padre, estaba ahora en manos de quien sabe quien…se miró en el espejo, a duras penas era el Shaoran Li que todos conocían, su rostro estaba exhausto y en cada poro estaba aun esos gritos de ansiedad. Se dejó caer en la cama encendiendo el televisor, en todos los canales estaba su declaración o imágenes de cuando fue arrastrado

- Por dios – susurró mirando su vestimenta por televisión, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto así no lo hubiera reconocido.

2

- Papá ya estoy en casa – Sakura miró su reloj y con dificultad pudo ver la hora – demonios es tardísimo – dejó sus maletas en la entrada - ¿Papá? – Suspiró – me muero de hambre - Abrió el refrigerador, se sirvió un poco de leche - ¿Papá estas allá arriba? – Gritó escuchando el ruido del televisor - ¿Touya eres tú? – Preguntó extrañada, había tocado despacio pero nadie parecía estar allí, llegó a imaginarse que era algún ladrón o su padre dormido o ebrio, sonrió a lo ultimo, quizás si era un ladrón - ¿Touya? – el foco de la habitación no encendía. Y solo un bulto estaba entre sabanas dándole la espalda – no puedo creer que estés aquí Touya… - suspiró sentándose a su lado – debieron estarme esperando pero traje regalos – sonrió acariciando aquel sedoso cabello – mmm que bien hueles, a pesar de ser un vejestorio sigues usando tu colonia de la juventud – rió un poco abrasando su espalda – veo que has estado haciendo ejercicio – susurró en su oído besando su mejilla… - ¡Vamos deja de hacerte el dormido! … ¡Touya! – comenzó a masajear aquella espalda masculina con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Aun recordaba las noches lluviosas en las que dormía con su hermano. Recargó su rostro en el cuello del chico escuchando la lluvia y los truenos – no vas a despertar ¿eh? – Sonrió maliciosamente parándose despacio en la cama - ¡Despierta! – Gritó dejándose caer sobre aquel cuerpo, el cual se había girado con rostro adormiladamente molesto – Tu… - susurró atemorizada al ver aquellos ojos cafés alumbrados por un fugas trueno - ¡Tu no eres Touya!...

&

&

&

&

**Bueno me eh ausentado el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar lo que es escribir… wao! Cuantas historias nuevas e interesantes me encuentro en la pag. Bueno no se si retomar algunas de mis historias inconclusas, pero las pasaría a esta cuenta y reacomodaría algunos capítulos… bueno: mi nick era Miss Rene:**

**Posiblemente lo haga con**

**Como Romeo Y Julieta**

**Amor a segunda vista**

**Etc… si han leido alguna de esas historias pues pueden decirme si quieren que las continúe o no… bueno yo gustosa are lo que pidan muajaja (menos que me mate o algo así)**

**En fín espero que les guste! Y pronto subire el segunto capitulo de esta corta historia: Reviews abajo! Up!**

**Decir Te amo no es fácil, dímelo a mí**


End file.
